Life of Dawn Lily Potter
by dawnlilypotter
Summary: What if Harry had a twin sister. A sister who is younger than him by five minutes. Dawn is this girl. She's a very powerful witch who has many powers. This story is of her exciting life. My first story sorry if it is a little crappy. rated T because i feel like it.


THE BEGINNING

It was a wet and windy night the sounds of children running and laughing drifted through the closed windows of the lounge room.

I sat in a chair holding a book open on my lap. It covered my legs as I was only a toddler. I looked out the window as children ran door to door asking for candy. I had asked her parents but I knew it would be no good. I was never allowed to leave the property. Our family was in danger. Looking over towards my dad I watched has he made coloured smoke erupt from the end of his wand. His black hair wild and his round glasses slipping to his nose as he laughed. My brother trying to grasp the smoke in his bare hands. His black hair like his fathers highlighting his green eyes as he too laughed. I smiled as long as this charm held we were safe. The kitchen door opened and my mother walked in.

"Bed" she declared to the room. Go on Dawn.

I groaned. She brushed her long dark hair out of her face while dad scooped Harry up and placed him in mum's arms. Throwing his wand upon the other, he stretched yawning. I shivered.

"Bed, Dawn go on" he smiled. I mean it Dawn go.

"In a minute dad let me finish the sentence" I said forcing a smile. The gate creaked but dad didn't seem to hear.

Suddenly the door burst open. Dad went sprinting into the hall.

It's too easy; he didn't even pick up his wand. The thought came with a voice I hadn't heard before. It sent shivers up my spine. Whoever it was intended to do harm to my family.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off-" Dawn run! Hide yourself! Quick!

Hold me off, without a wand in your hand! He laughed before casting the curse.

"Avada Kedarva!"

Green light filled the hall. The thoughts in dads head died as the curse hit him. Dad crumpled to the ground. I screamed and ran forwards ramming into the guy taking him completely by surprise.

"Get off!" he screamed. Bitch! Children are so annoying. I think I may give her a choice.

"Join me child and I will spare your life."

"Get fucked idiot. I know who you are and what you do. I will never join you Voldemort!" I yelled at the guy.

He looked at me his head like and egg with no hair on it, his eyes trying to read me with the pupils like that off a snake his nose like slits. I half expected him to have a flickering tongue.

His thoughts filled with that off my panicking mum upstairs. Wormtail had betrayed us that stupid slime ball! She had left her wand in the kitchen. He picked me up and threw me into the china cabinet. I crashed through every thing on my way down creating cuts and bruises all over my body. I jumped up ignoring the pain and charged him. He scooped me up and threw me into the fire. Luckily I twisted the flames around me and screamed the appropriate amount. He turned and walked up the stairs.

I shimmied into the bedroom above as he forced the door open with his wand. Harry was in her arms. As soon as mum saw Voldemort she dropped Harry into his cot and spread her arms hiding him from view.

My knees gave way drawing attention to myself.

Dawn! My mum panicked has she turned to look at me.

"Impossible I killed you!" Voldemort yelled at me.

He stalked forwards and picked me up by my long black hair walking towards the window mum watched in horror as he threw me out. Shimmering back into the room I appeared next to mum. He turned and saw me raising his wand he yelled the same curse that killed my dad. It hit me in the chest and I fell. I lay there stunned for a second.

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" Mum screamed.

"Stand aside, you silly girl... stand aside, now -" Voldemort demanded.

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead -"

"This is my last warning-"

"Not Harry! Please ... have mercy ... have mercy ... Not Harry! Not Harry! Please I'll do anything-"

"Stand aside - stand aside, girl -"

I could force her away but I want to finish them all off.

The green light filled the room and mum fell just like dad. Harry hadn't cried he thought that it was dad under the cloak making pretty lights and that mum and I'll jump up laughing. There was nothing I could do as he cast the curse at Harry.

The room exploded as it backfired. I shimmied out of there fast.


End file.
